


98.Separated

by NatalieRyan



Series: 100 whump drabble challenge Tumblr fics by Natalie Ryan [7]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 100 whump drabble challenge, Blood, Gen, Mac Whump, Stabbing, Whump, prompt number 98, separated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: Prompt number 98 from the 100 whump drabble challenge on Tumblr.Prompted by waitingforthestarstofall. For Mac and Jack.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: 100 whump drabble challenge Tumblr fics by Natalie Ryan [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170815
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	98.Separated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandi19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandi19/gifts).



> This fic happened in a flash so to speak. I didn't have any ideas where to take it, so as always I started bouncing ideas with thistle, and I came to this point...  
> Pandi, I hope you'll like this one.  
> Mac gets stabbed in this one, so there's a mention of blood. And some original characters I came up with for this fic.  
> "La revedere, dragul meu" means "Goodbye, my dear" on Romanian.  
> Originally posted on Tumblr.

Alina Chernyshevsky was a Russian scientist working at a lab in LA, on a scholarship who was kidnapped by a rogue crime group almost a week ago. The Phoenix was tasked with recovering her and capturing any of the members of the group they could find. It turned out that the son of a banker, the daughter of a businessman and the brother and sister, the kids of one of the most powerful Romanian crime groups had one thing in common. They wanted to get out from under the shadow that their parents put them in. So they formed their own union, and thanks to the ties Andrei Bogdan, their leader, had from his father's world, they quickly made their way up in the underground dark world. Climbing up the ladders, they did the odd jobs here and there, hits on important people for hire, and it was based on their combined knowledge of the finances, the system and the law, that they stayed undetected and under the radar for so long. Until Alina discovered some sample or another in the lab that was brought for testing and she made herself a target and was kidnapped in broad daylight. 

When the search for her didn't yield results, the team stepped in to try and find her. And if their intel and the search that Riley did on the dark web was correct, they were on their way to rescue her. 

Mac and Jack split up to cover more ground while Riley provided tech support from the van as a TAC team was securing the place. 

It happened all of a sudden. Mac found Alina. She was locked in a room with a see-through door and there was someone inside the room with her. It looked a lot like Andrei and Mac had a split of the second to decide what to do before someone put a gun to his neck and punched the digits to the lock. The door opened with a whoosh, sliding to the left and Andrei approached Mac and whoever was pointing a gun at him. 

“Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Who are you and what are you doing on my premises?” 

Mac stared at Andrei. At 6'2'' he was taller than Mac and bulkier, so he towered easily over him. But Mac held his ground and the guy's look. He wasn't going to give in to the fear. 

“You must be here for our beautiful friend here, no? I doubt you got lost out here by yourself… Tell me, pretty boy, is there someone else with you here?” 

Mac tried not to flinch at the pretty boy comment, but was unsuccessful. 

Andrei noticed. 

“Aww, don't tell me no one has called you pretty before… because you are. Now, where were we. Ah, our friend. I assume you are here for her?” 

Mac still didn't say a word and watched with a bored look. At least he hoped it looked bored. 

“I've been into business since before you were born, boy, so I suggest you start talking. Or I'll make you talk.”

The suggestive once over Andrei gave him made Mac feel nauseated. The indication of how exactly Andrei planned to make him talk… 

“If you won't talk, I will continue talking with my friend Alina here.  _ Sonja, take him to another holding cell. _ ” 

Those last words were spoken on Romanian and thanks to Mac learning a brief and short course in Romanian he was able to understand. 

"Wait. Wait. I… I'm here to trade myself for her. Our government wants her. And they are willing to make the exchange. Me for her."

Mac could see Alina's surprise. It wasn't like she knew that he was bluffing, but if he could get her out… then maybe Jack was right behind him to help. Mac could do that. He could stall. 

Andrei seemed to consider the trade and then he nodded and motioned for the guy… or rather the woman who was holding him at gunpoint, to grab Alina. 

"Very well, you will get what you want. You in exchange for her. Now that she is out of our way… what are you offering in return?"

Mac gulped. This wasn't part of the plan. He was supposed to get her out and then… then what? 

_ Think, genius, think! _

Where was Jack? 

As if on cue there were sounds outside in the hall of flesh hitting flesh and Mac sighed in relief. But it was short lived because before he knew what was happening, Andrei was shoving a butterfly knife to his side. 

"As much as I like to have fun with you, I'm sure you'll prove yourself quite useful…" Andrei let his gaze linger on Mac's body, driving the knife deeper, "I must go. La revedere, dragul meu." 

In a flash, Andrei was gone and the door closed behind him. Mac realized what was going to happen when he saw Andrei use the same knife he stabbed him with, to jam the key code panel and thus effectively locking him inside. 

He looked at the wound in his side, it was deep and already soaked the side of his shirt and jeans. Wearing white shirt didn't work well with the blood, and Mac knew Jack would panic when he saw it. 

Mac pressed against the wound with both hands, as hard as he could. It stung and it hurt, making him yelp and twist in pain. 

He heard footsteps and could see that Riley and Jack were coming to him. 

Riley was the one who saw him first and she couldn't hold the gasp that escaped her lips. That in turn alerted Jack who was staring at the ruined panel. And then Jack saw him. 

…

There were so many times Jack got scared for his life early into getting in the Army and then the CIA. But as time went by and he saw close combat, came in touch with death and cheated it, he became sort of immune to all the talk about mortality and death and most of all fear. He made peace with himself that at one point he'd die, sooner rather than later. But that didn't make it any easier when he acquired the kids. He was in a desperate need to stay alive. He wanted to be there for them, and dying would defy that purpose. 

Right now the bone deep fear he felt was not for himself, but for Mac, who was bleeding from somewhere in the general direction of his left side. If Jack had to guess, it was from a stab wound. 

Currently he stared daggers at the little knife standing out of the ruined panel. Mac was locked in. And Jack didn't know how to get in. 

"Jack…" Mac gasped then and Jack's attention got diverted to Mac. 

"Hey, Mac." 

"I'm sorry…" 

"What are you sorry for?"

"For getting stabbed." 

Jack felt a stab of fear go through his heart at those words. 

"Oh kiddo, it's okay. Not your fault. We'll get you out." 

Jack could see that Mac wasn't convinced of it, but Jack had to make sure Mac didn't lose hope. They would find a way out. 

Jack already checked the door and while it looked like it was made of glass, Jack had seen enough to know it was reinforced, and he didn't want to risk putting a hole in Mac while trying to shoot at the glass. 

The panel was jammed, and even if Jack pulled the knife out, the circuit board was shot to hell. At least, Jack thought so. 

Riley was typing on her laptop furiously fast and Jack could see that she was just as worried for Mac as Jack was. With the corner of his eye, Jack noticed that Mac was now sitting on the floor, head leaned against the glass door. The shirt was soaked now and Jack wanted to scream. 

"Hey, Mac, talk to me buddy? How is it looking?" 

"I'll live. I hope." 

Jack cringed at the sound of those words, but Mac wasn't far off how it looked, so for him to say that… Jack figured that it must feel even worse than it looked. 

"It's going to be okay. We're working on getting you out. Ri?" 

"I can't hack this Jack. I am trying to access it remotely, but the knife must have hit the main motherboard. Sorry." 

Riley sounded dejected, but Jack refused to give up.

"How long till we get a team to get those guys into custody?" 

"Thirty minutes." 

"Get me the closest hospital and tell Matty to clear things with them. We need them to have someone on standby for when we get Mac out." 

"Jack…" 

"Yes, buddy." 

"It hurts…" 

Jack hated to see how Mac looked even paler than he was. What he hated even more was that greyish tint his skin was getting. They really had to get him out of there. 

"Look at me, bud. Mac?" 

Mac took a few seconds too long to look at Jack and Jack did the first thing his heart told him to. He put his palm up against the glass, and waited until Mac got his palm mimicking Jack's. 

"I know I'm not there with you, but I'm here, boss. I'm here. I ain't goin' anywhere until you get out of there, okay?" 

Mac nodded, getting weaker. 

Jack took a look around the room and except for two chairs and some ropes that were lying haphazardly Mac was the only thing or person inside. He was out of commission for the time being. Until something came to Jack. 

"Hey, Mac?" 

"Mhm?"

"Remember when Patty locked you in the interrogation room for your own safety. When Murdoc was hired to take you out?" 

"I do." 

"You think we can try and do the same thing here? With the code and the wires?"

Jack could see Mac lifting his head slowly. He had both his hands pressed against the wound now and Jack was left staring at the bloody imprint where Mac's hand was before. But Mac seemed to perk up at the mention of a possible plan. Nevermind how far-fetched it sounded or how it may not even work… Jack was desperate enough to try. 

"I… I don't know if there's enough circuit connected to the wires… To the wires." 

Mac sounded winded, and that last part was whispered before he said it louder, and that was all the motivation Jack needed to go through with this plan.

"It's worth a try. Did you see the combination on your way in?" 

Mac nodded and as Jack worked around in trying to locate the wires and pry the cables off of the secured posts, Mac did that on his end as well. Thankfully they didn't take his SAK or paperclips, so with a little bit of a push, they both started working on the wires. 

When five minutes later the door opened with a whoosh and Jack rushed to get to Mac, it was all the relief he could feel before he had an armful of his kid, unconscious. 

Jack looked up and pleaded for one more miracle. 

…

Mac slowly came to the beeping of monitors and the standard hospital smell of disinfectant, meds and industrial bleach cleaner. Not to mention the scratchy gown and the crinkle of the pillow under his head. 

He slowly raised his hand that wasn't connected to an IV to touch his face and found he had a nasal cannula attached. There was something warm around his other hand and with a little bit of effort he turned his head and found Jack holding his hand, and sleeping with his head propped on his forearm. 

Mac was too tired to keep his eyes open so he gently squeezed Jack's hand and went back to sleep.

The next few times he woke up were a mix of doctors and nurses asking him questions, his vitals being taken, and after the third time he actually managed to stay awake for longer, they decided to transfer him to a regular room. 

Jack was there every step of the way, fussing over him, adjusting the pillows just as Mac wanted them, pulling the blanket higher, and generally just being a fussy parent. 

Mac took it because he knew how worried Jack was and Mac secretly loved when Jack fussed over him. 

Once the doctor left the room, Jack took his usual place at Mac's bedside and Mac relaxed more in the fluffed up pillows. 

"Hey, it's good to have you back, sleepy head." 

"It's good to be back." Mac grinned. 

"Oh, they've got you on the good drugs, huh? You are grinning." 

"Maybe I'm just a little bit high." 

"Only maybe a little?"

Mac burst in a fit of giggles and it took him a while to get himself under control. 

"You scared me, kid. Don't do this to me again, okay?" 

Mac solemnly nodded, fully knowing he'd do it again. But it was all he could offer to Jack now. And it was enough for them both. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
